The Founding Fathers
The Founding Fathers were the political leaders of the United States during the late 1700s. Information George Washington :See George Washington at Wikipedia for detailed information on the real person. George Washington was the first President of the United States and Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. In this show, he is shown to obsessively want to chop any wood he sees ever since that incident where he chopped down a cherry tree, hence his catchphrase "Must. . . Chop. . . WOOD!". (voiced by Daran Norris). Benjamin Franklin :See Benjamin Franklin at Wikipedia for detailed information on the real person. Benjamin Franklin is one of the signers of the Declaration of Independence. In this show, he is always flying a kite and getting struck by lightning. (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) He also had Cosmo and Wanda as his fairy godparents when he was a kid. Thomas Jefferson :See Thomas Jefferson at Wikipedia for detailed information on the real person. Thomas Jefferson was the author of the Declaration of Independence, First U.S. Secretary of State under George Washington, America's Second Vice President under John Adams (his off/on friend), and the Third President Of the United States. In this show, he is always shown writing things. When he told Timmy they were always "cutting his best lines" from the Declaration of Independence is a reference to actual history; several lines Jefferson wrote condemning slavery were indeed cut from the Declaration of Independence. (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker). Background Three of the founding fathers: George Washington (1st US President), Thomas Jefferson (3rd US President), and Benjamin Franklin; were all wished by Timmy from the past to help him on his report in Twistory. They were brought onto a magic stage in Timmy's Treehouse called The Timmy Turner Show. This wish caused the timeline to change where the United States loses the American Revolution and still part of the British Empire, which was the result of Benedict Arnold posing as Washington. They appeared later in Escape From Unwish Island. The Founding Fathers appeared on Unwish Island where they help Timmy and Mark Chang fight the Unwishes on Gary's side. After Timmy's team is defeated, they blamed Timmy for getting them in his predicament and accept Gary's offer to join him. After a deal with Gary which involved Timmy using the Magic Copy Machine and Wanda's wand, the Founding Fathers were shown playing bongoes using 5 Timmy copies at Club "I Hate Timmy", so it could be assumed that they are now on friendly terms with Timmy again. It's unknown how or why they were brought there as they were real people, not wishes, and why their presence there has not affected the time line again. The latest appearance of George Washington was in the Fairly Oddlympics. Ben Franklin also appears as a child discovering lightning in The Past and the Furious, However, Timmy interfered, causing Dimmsdale to be powered by a mutated potato. Timmy then forces Ben to get out of his house, fly a kite, and get shocked by lightning. }} Category:Characters Category:Historical Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters from the past Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Celebrities Category:Articles to be split Category:All articles to be split Category:Wishes Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Deceased Category:Unwish Island residents Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 9 Category:Men Category:Characters with glasses Category:Politicians